


Akumas, double dates, and identities

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Double Date, F/M, Identity Reveal, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: Adrienette and DJwifi go on and double date. Alya and Nino can't stop wondering why these aren't together yet, but an akuma makes them realize everything. For Victoria-chan#1119 on discord
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Akumas, double dates, and identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousandstrangerthingsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late I just couldn’t find the inspiration to write almost anything

I was getting frustrated. Marinette and Adrien were being ridiculously sweet with each other. I wondered how they weren’t already dating. Honestly I was getting ready to just shove them in a closet until they started dating. However right now i had to get ready for the double date me and Nino were going on with Marinette and Adrien. I was wearing a simple orange knee length dress (search simple orange sundress it’s called lovely organza it’s a Pinterest image) my hair in a simple braid with a flower clip in my hair the same shade as my dress. Of course Nino was in an outfit with a similar theme only instead of an orange dress it’s a blue suit.   
  


“OMG Alya you look so pretty I knew that orange dress would look amazing on you.” Marinette said.   
  


“Me what about you. You look so regal and elegant almost like an angel sent down to earth. I mean that as your friend.” She was wearing the exact same outfit as me in red the only difference was I was in a pair of plain black flats she had this absolutely gorgeous pair of black heels on.   
  


“Wow Marinette I had no idea your hair was so long.” The sunshine boy said. Soon we have been taken to our table but of course right after we order our drinks Hawkmoth just had to ruin it. Marinette and Adrien both run off and soon ladybug and chat noir show up and defeat the akuma. However what we learned next would help us finally get the two together. They’re ladybug and chat noir. Marinette is ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. Wow they’re trapped in a love polygon where they make up so many of the possible outcomes on their own well now we know it’s more a love square where they’re the only two people in it. Well looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me time to get started on operation break the love square. 


End file.
